


dream smp oneshots

by plutosoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BASICALLY ONESHOTS YEP, Blowing Things Up, Dream Smp, Pain, RIP, everyone dies, except for technoblade, i suck at tags help - Freeform, kudos if pain, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, technoblade never dies, the one where wilbur finally blows manberg up, wilbur are you ok, wilbur goes crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosoot/pseuds/plutosoot
Summary: oneshots !
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. lets blow this motherf*cker to smithereens

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so uh let me know your thoughts !
> 
> lower case intentional :)

“this room is in my dreams you know,” wilbur whispered, motioning at the room. the planks, filled with signs of their anthem. a single oak button sitting in the middle. who knew pressing such a small object will have such a big effect? “this place, it- it haunts me tommy.” he said voice gradually escalating in volume, “i can’t ####### escape it. constantly. i just think about how i could have ended it all. we could have had our country back by now.”

“wilbur, it’s not too late to fix everything. we can still have l’manburg without this violence.” tommy desperately pleaded. he put his hand on wilbur’s shoulder, trying to pull him away from the dreaded room.

“tommy don’t you see? There was never a manberg without violence. the whole reason it became its own country is because of war. because of violence. we tried using our words. did dream listen to us? no. you gave your stupid discs to dream to stop violence. did that involve using your words? when he took your valuables after a whole war and finally declared us a country?” wilbur states pushing tommy back to the entrance of the room. “so go #### off tommy. unless you’re here to help me get our country back, go back and run to tubbo and complain about me doing the right thing.”

tommy stepped back shakily pulling out his enchanted iron sword. “wilbur step away from the ####### button.”

“tommy we’ve already had this argument. it’s not helping either side. you either stay here and help, or you can run and try not to be in the blast radius,” he sighed. pulling his beanie off, wilbur tosses it at tommy. “you’re a good kid tommy.” he turned closing the door behind him.

“wil no. wil!” tommy shouted trying to break the door down without success. stupid iron doors. wilbur laughs. But not a normal wilbur laugh. not the one he remembers from the happier times in l'manburg. it seemed more sinister than usual. wilbur turned away from the door. he approached the button, reading over the lyrics of the anthem softly humming it under his breath. time seemed to stop in its place. even the loud shouting from tommy seemed to fade into nothing. the only sound that he heard was the soft click of the button. and thats also when everything went to ####.

“WILBUR!” tommy yelled as the tnt started going off in the distance. there was no time to save him. it was his brother or himself. fishing an ender pearl out of his inventory, he barely managed to pearl off into the distance. tommy watched as the tnt dream had given wilbur detonated in his country, and messages flooded his comms.

_[TUBBO_]: tommy? I heard shouting. what happened?_

_[TUBBO_]: oh ####_

_Tubbo_ was blown up by WilburSoot._

_WilburSoot was blown up by WilburSoot._

_Jschlatt was blown up by WilburSoot._

_GeorgeNotFound fell from a high place whilst trying to escape WilburSoot._

_Quackity fell from a high place._

_awesamdude was blown up by WilburSoot._

_HBomb94 was blown up by WilburSoot._

_[Nihachu]: tommy are you ok?_

_[Nihachu]: where are you?_

he puts down the communicator staring at the mess in front of him. "wilbur why..." tommy mumbled sinking onto his knees. gripping the bark of the tree next to him, tommy watched as pieces flew everywhere narrowly avoiding him. frantic footsteps could be heard behind him, and he turned his head seeing niki. 

"wilbur did it." tommy said as she stopped in front of him. "he- he blew up l'manburg." niki looked down at the tear-stained face of the blonde. he was just a child. he should have been playing with his friends play-fighting, not fighting in actual wars. not being forced to grow up so early.

"i know. we-" niki shook her head gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "we were too late."

"how do we fix this?" tommy questioned leaning against her.

"i dont know. it might be to late to fix it. but we have each other, and thats all we need." niki replied pulling him close.

"together?"

"together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated !


	2. requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> send your requests

leave your requests in the comments and ill try to do them :)


End file.
